Due to technology improvement and fast development of Internet media technology, various digital computer related products are continuously researched and developed. These products not only provide many services conveniently, but also are useful devices for transmitting knowledge and information more quickly. However, all computers or communication devices must be connected with wires for receiving power. Furthermore, for the signal circuits and peripherals, such as external data stored medium, mice, keyboards, printers, multi-media devices, screens, amplifiers, microphones, communication devices, data links, digital cameras or an internet circuits and external signal circuits to manage electric appliances, a light or a security service devices, all those computer-center products should be connected with a wire for receiving power. Thus, power wires and signal circuits of a computer or a communication device usually are complicated, messy and disordered. Not only the user cannot manage those power wires and signal circuits orderly, but also a computer manager easy confuses by those complicated wires, in particular, when wires are needed to be maintained or replaced.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.